Predator
by jAIMEEc
Summary: READ INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Predator**

**Chapter One **

Haley James was always the responsible one; she had a good head on her shoulders. She was number one in her freshman class at Tree Hill High, tutor extradonaire, class president and best friend to basketball stars Nathan and Lucas Scott. In short, she was the daughter everyone dreamed of having. She was the youngest of five and loved by her compassionate, if not seldom there parents. So no one expected to get the call, the day before sophomore year started, telling them that Haley James had been found brutally beaten and raped in an empty building, an hour from her home.

_One Year Earlier_

Haley scanned her buddy list, looking from someone, anyone, to talk to. No such luck. Nathan and Lucas were on a last minute school shopping trip with their mom Karen and no one else really struck her fancy. Her eyes rested on the tiny chat room button on the bottom of the screen; the forbidden button.

Her parents had always warned against entering a chat room, citing that you never knew who you were talking to. Being the person she was Haley had listened. Of course her parents were right, they were always right.

But she was bored, she had finished all her summer work in June, cleaned the house, went for a run, eaten lunch. There was nothing else to do. So she clicked it. Instantly a large screen popped up, words appearing frantically followed by a beep.

**Grandmaster: _hey tutorgrl. U new here?_**

**Tutorgrl14: _yeah, first time in a chat._**

**Devilchica23: _cool, im hilary and that lsr is dustin – asl?_**

**Tutorgrl14: _uhh….14/f/nc, u guys?_**

**Devilchica23: _17/f/fl and dust is 20/m/nc...nifty huh? Lol_**

**Tutorgrl14: _yeah, um i have to go…ttyl i guess?_**

**Grandmaster: _def. ;)_**

Haley clicked out of the screen, signing off quickly. Hilary and Dustin had seemed so real, they had talked to her like it was nothing; despite the age difference. Maybe a chat room wasn't such a good idea.

"Haley, you home?" Her oldest brother Mark called up the stairs, he was starting his senior year, the two oldest Quinn and Devilyn both were freshman at UNC.

"I'm home, in my room." She yelled back down; she shared a room with her sister Taylor who was a junior at THHS. The two were polar opposites, Taylor was the sultry wild sister and Haley was the predictable, sweet one.

"Hey you wanna' get something to eat with me and some of the guys from the team?" Mark asked as he entered the room, flopping down on the twin bed closest to the door, Taylors. He was a football player and was always with his fellow teammates.

Haley considered it, but knew Nathan and Luke would want to come over once they were done shopping. "Uh I just ate and I think Luke and Nate are coming over later. Thanks though." She responded, picking nervously at the sleeve of her sweatshirt. As ridiculous as it sounded she was afraid that her brother would somehow realize she had been in a chat room and bust her.

Mark gave her a suspicious look but said nothing, "Okay well I'm out, if Taylor gets home before I do, tell her mom said she needs to do the laundry."

Haley nodded in response then shut the door behind her brother, leaning against it briefly to catch her breath. That was a close one to be sure.

Once she heard his car pull out of the driveway she returned to her computer, going against her gut feeling and signing on to her screen name.

Instantly two instant message screens popped up.

**Bballgodd23: _hey hales, miss me? D_**

**Grandmaster: _hey sweetie, back so soon?_**

Haley closed out of one screen and focused her attention on the other, the screen name belonging to Nathan.

**Tutorgrl14: _hey nate, i didn't miss u, lsr . how was shopping w/ ur mom?_**

**Bballgodd23: _u no u did ; – just like i missed u. and shopping was hell. _**

**Tutorgrl14: _lol, nice. wanna' come over? like now_**

**Bballgodd23: _def.. seeya in a minute, maybe ill bring luke. sys :-D_**

_Bballgodd23 has signed off._

**Grandmaster: _hey, u there? hhhheeeelllloooo!_**

**Tutorgrl14: _uh sorry about that. I was tlkn 2 a friend?_**

**Grandmaster: _a boyfriend? Lol_**

**Tutorgrl14: _no just a friend_**

**Grandmaster: _good_**

**Tutorgrl14: _uh i have 2 go, ttyl_**

**Grandmaster: _def. ttyl sexy_**

Haley signed off, shaken slightly. This guy had never seen her, had talked to her all of ten minutes and was already calling her sweetie and sexy and making sure she was single?

Then again he was an older guy, maybe that's just what older guys were like. No time to ponder that one though, Nathan and Luke lived right next door and within five minutes Nathan was sprawled across Haley's bed, eating a bag of chips.

"Ugh you pick, can you please try not to get grease all over comforter?" Haley snatched the bag away from him.

He pouted, giving her his best puppy dog look. "That wasn't a nice thing to do to your best friend." He whined.

As usual she gave in; the look got her every time. "Fine, fine. Just please no messes."

He gave her an _as if_ look then returned to his food. "So Hales, excited for tomorrow? I mean first year of high school and everything."

She nodded, "I guess. I hope the classes are more challenging then eighth grade." She sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you." He commented, following with a laugh. The two were nothing alike.

"Excuse me?" She whacked him with a pillow, "Sorry my whole life isn't about basketball and chasing girls." She stuck her tongue out at him, victory.

He got a dreamy look on his face, making Haley want to gag. "Just one girl; Brooke Davis." He sighed deeply, "God is she banging."

Haley grunted in disgust, "Oh please. She's so fake Nathan." She got up, doing her best Brooke impression, "Let's have sex then go shopping, kay?" She deadpanned, getting Brooke's voice perfect.

Nathan shook his head, a look of mild amusement on his face, "Jealous Hales?"

"As if." She rolled her eyes, glaring at him.

"Really, because it sounds like it." He grinned, loving getting the best of her. He had a talent for it too.

"And this is exactly why I like Lucas so much better then you." She teased, "Where is my bestest friend in the entire world anyways?"

Nathan grimaced briefly then responded in his usual cocky manner, "With his other girlfriend. You know, about 5'5, blonde curly hair, brown eyes, nice body, goes by the name of Peyton?"

"Oh yeah, did I mention Lucas also has better taste in girls then you?" She commented, hoping to get back at him for the little jib.

"So you like Peyton, but you're jealous of Brooke? I feel touched Hales, really." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back down next to him.

From downstairs the heard the faint humming of a motorcycle, no doubt Taylor and her boyfriend.

"Great, just what I need, Tornado Taylor." Haley groaned shoving Nathan away; she stood quickly, booting him off her bed.

"Ow what was that for?" He rubbed the side of his head which had hit her night table on the way to the floor.

Haley helped him up, "All I need is for Taylor to find the two of us on my bed and run to my parents."

"Doesn't Taylor have sex with her boyfriend all the time?"

"Yeah, but she'll still feel no remorse in turning me in. That's just how Taylor is."

"How am I?" A snide voice questioned as Taylor entered the room, her boyfriend Chris Keller behind her, his motorcycle helmet in his arms.

"Nothing, we were just leaving actually." Haley dragged Nathan out of the room and down the stairs, "Lets go to your house."

"Good idea."

"I know I'm full of them. Actually I'm a certifiable genius." Haley smirked.

"Okay genius, lets not inflate the ego too much." Nathan returned as the two made their way over to the Scott residence.

* * *

**Welcome to Tree Hill High School – Home of the Ravens** the banner on the front of the school proudly displayed. Underneath it was masses of sophisticated looking upperclassmen, gossiping and partaking in less then kosher acts.

Haley looked down at her own clothes, a denim skirt to her knees, black flip-flops and a lavender button down. Maybe Taylor was right, she did look pretty conservative.

"Nervous Hales?" Lucas asked from behind her, obviously trying to mask his own fear by pointing out hers.

She turned to the blonde hair boy wearing a 'Keith Scott Body Shop' sweatshirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He was gorgeous, Haley would admit it, but more like a brother.

"Hey guys." The rather cheery voice of Lucas' girlfriend Peyton Sawyer called from the top of the stairs. She was generally a kind-hearted, slightly pessimistic person who immersed herself in dark art and music, but today she fit in surprisingly well. Dressed in a fitted pair of corduroys and a tight white sweater she looked like she belonged.

"See you at lunch Hales." Lucas promised, high-fiving his friend before joining his girlfriend, leaving Haley all alone.

She took her first step towards the building, shaking slightly.

"A little nervous are we?" An arm slung around her shoulder, "I gotcha' Hales."

She giggled quietly, "Oh thanks Nathan, you're my hero." The two began walking together, "Why aren't you with Brooke?"

Nathan shrugged, "I dunno', didn't feel like it?" He replied, his voice lacking interest in the subject at hand.

"Did your girlfriend get a boyfriend?" Haley asked knowingly. Brooke Davis was not one to wait; she had probably gotten sick of Nathan already.

"Actually for your information she didn't. She wanted to give me a ride but I said no, I promised my best friend I'd go with her." He smiled triumphantly.

"Oh is that so Mr. Scott?" Haley joked, looking at the slip of paper that held her locker number and combination along with schedule. "Well then be a gentleman and help me find my first class, US history."

"With Ackerson?" Nathan questioned, looking down at his own schedule.

"The one and only."

"Me too!" He responded slightly too gleefully, receiving a strange look from a few upperclassmen.

"Yeah, yeah gay pride America, mind keeping it down?" Haley hissed, not wanting to be embarrassed on the first day.

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest, setting her with his best angry look. "I'm not gay, I was just excited."

"Oh I bet you were. Now let's get to class."

The two took off down the hallway, lost in their own world.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed fairly well for Haley; Nathan, Peyton or Lucas being in all of her classes. All four had biology together, unfortunately with Brooke. Haley tried not to let this bother her, but couldn't feel slightly smug when Nathan picked her as his lab partner.

Lunch rolled around and Haley was the first at the table they had pre-agreed upon, seeing as she always brown bagged it on the first day.

Peyton was the first one to join her, an apple and sketchpad in hand, sometimes Haley wondered if she was really okay.

Lucas sat down shortly after, a slice of pizza on his tray and a book in his other hand, he kissed Peyton quickly then returned to "The Grapes of Wraith" by John Steinbeck, his latest read.

"The life of the party is here." The three bristled at the voice, having hoped they would've been able to escape this part of the first day back.

Haley, always the nicest one spoke up first, "Hey Tim. How's your day going?" She moved over to make room for him.

The teenage boy sat down, slinging his arm around Haley while winking at Peyton. He fancied himself a ladies man and was convinced all the girls in grade nine were in love with him, not to mention upperclassmen.

"Pretty good; I can't keep the ladies away. First period I had study hall, the gods really love me. Anyways, this hot junior Taylor or something was totally hitting on me." Tim grinned, proud of himself.

Lucas choked on his food, "Taylor, as in Taylor James? Blonde, blue eyes, body of – "Peyton slapped him, giving him a warning look. Lucas' school boy crush was well known to all.

"Uh yeah, you guys know her?" Tim was never the brightest crayon in the box. Obviously he didn't realize that Haley and Taylor were related.

"That would be Haley's sister. You know, our friend Haley James, Dim?" Nathan smacked Tim lightly in the back of the head. Tim was Nathan's lackey; he did everything and anything Nathan requested.

Tim looked at Haley indecorously, "Hales, that hottie is your sister? Daaaayyyuuummmm." He licked his lips, "I see where you get it from."

"Shut-up Tim." The group scolded in unison, Tim looked down at his hands. He was used to it by now.

The rest of lunch passed fairly well, the whole group agreeing that ninth grade wasn't much different then middle school.

* * *

After school, Haley signed up for tutoring then bide farewell to Lucas, Nathan and Peyton who were signing up for basketball and cheerleading respectively.

As usual neither of the James' parents were home, Taylor was making out with Chris on the couch and Mark was at football practice. Haley was more then used to their "routine".

She swiped the money on the counter, promising herself she would remember to order pizza when Mark got home.

Once upstairs she started up the computer, signing on instantly to her buddy list. She wasn't sure why considering all her friends would be still involved with their after school activities.

Still, something told her too.

**Grandmaster: _hey sweetie, how was school?_**

**Tutorgrl14: _good, high school wasn't as bad as i thought._**

**Grandmaster: _goood, haley rite?_**

**Tutorgrl14: _yeah and ur dustin?_**

**Grandmaster: _nah, i just tell the chat ppl that, my names dan _**

**Tutorgrl14: _okay dan_**

She spent the rest of the night, or at least until Mark got home, talking to "grandmaster". It felt good to know someone finally cared about her whereabouts, her life. Maybe she and Dan could be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Predator**

**Chapter Two **

_Month Into the School Year_

Haley reluctantly signed off her buddy list, she had wanted to continue talking to Dan, they always had such good conversations. For the past month they had become increasingly closer, while as close as you can be on the internet. Haley confided everything to him, including her crush on her brother Mark's friend Jake and how she was beginning to see Nathan in a new light.

Speaking of Nathan, he was the reason she had, had to cut their chat session short. Ever since Mark had entered high school, the only freshman to play varsity football, the two had been going to his games. Nathan looked up to him and Haley was his sister, the tradition continued with question.

Normally Lucas would be joining them, but it was his "monthiversary" with Peyton and they had plans. Ah, the beauty of teenage love.

Haley changed into a pair of new dark washed jeans and a thick white turtleneck sweater, throwing her red vest over it. Nathan would be there to pick her up any minute. They had been forced to walk because both their parents were "busy".

_Ding-dong, ding-dong. _Haley skipped down the stairs and opened the door, "Ready to go?" She questioned Nathan, smiling giddily at him. Despite the fact that she wanted to talk to Dan, tradition was tradition. And this happened to be a favorite tradition of hers.

"Yeah, but uh, one thing." The look on his face told Haley she wasn't going to like what he had to say, "Brooke is meeting us there, along with some of her cheerleading friends."

"Naaattthaaaan, no!" Haley groaned, glaring at him, "I hate her with a passion. God Nate, this is tradition."

The two began walking down the street, "I know, it's just she gave me that look and I couldn't say no. Besides I think this is my chance Haley, I'm gonna' ask her tonight. To be my girlfriend, I mean."

Haley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, she tried to hide her jealousy, but it was hard. "Whatever Nate, I'll find someone else to sit with once we get there. Don't worry I won't intrude on your 'coolness'." She air quoted the last part, quickening her pace.

"Hales come on, please wait." Nathan matched her stride, "See the thing is, you're my best friend and you're the most important person to me, but Brooke. Well she's just something I have to experience."

"I get it, whatever." Haley gave him a quick look then took off running; she didn't have to deal with that.

* * *

Haley made her way up the bleachers alone, feeling very awkward about the whole situation. This was the first time she had entered this area with Nathan. She felt abandoned. 

"Yo Haley, over here!" A masculine voice called from the top of the bleachers. Haley looked up and smiled, it was her brother's best friend Jake.

He was a senior lacrosse player slash swimmer and gorgeous. With curly brown hair and sparkling doe colored eyes Haley couldn't help but fall in love every time she saw him. He had on a silly black beanie and a swimming sweatshirt and was sitting with fellow upperclassmen. Haley was unsure of what to do.

"Come sit with me." He followed up, shoving a kid away and beckoning at her. She pushed away her fear and jogged up the bleachers.

"Hey Jake." She greeted, taking the available seat next to him and smiling in greeting at the kids around. Most turned away, leaving the two to talk amongst themselves.

"Where's your friend? Nick or something." Jake questioned, feigning interest that Haley could see was obviously not there.

She shrugged in response, "So what, no football this year?" She asked referring to the fact that despite his three years of football, two on varsity, he was up in the stands.

"Uh I got a swimming scholarship to Rutgers and coach thinks that I should focus on that." He explained, playing with his hat before taking it off. "What about you, no sports? I thought sports ran in the James family, didn't you play soccer?"

"It wasn't really my thing, you know? I'm more of the geeky, school nerd, tutor type." She giggled, blushing self-consciously. She always seemed to say something stupid while in the presence of Jake.

He shook his head, "You aren't a geek Haley; not even close. Sports aren't everything." They stood for the national anthem then watched the game for a while until Jake once again interjected, "So tutoring, huh? Uh, I actually need some help with bio."

"Biology? Isn't that a freshman class?" Haley questioned, shocked that a senior was taking it. She inwardly groaned, how could she say that to _him_.

Jake turned bright red, fumbling with his hands as he answered quietly, "Uh I had some trouble a while back, ended up not going to class. I haven't gotten around to taking it again until now."

"What type of trouble?" She asked, subconsciously putting her hand on his shoulder.

He turned and smiled, "Maybe I'll show you someday, but not today." He took her hand and moved it from his shoulder, holding it in his briefly, "So tomorrow is a Saturday, you got plans?"

"No, not that I can think of." Haley responded, despite the fact that she did indeed have plans with Nathan.

"Pick you up at eight?" He bypassed the actual date asking part; Haley figured if they made it official Mark would be pissed.

"How about 7:30, Mark will be home at 8."

"Make it 7 and it's a deal."

* * *

Nathan knew he should be enjoying the game, he was there with Brooke Davis after all, but his fight with Haley was weighing heavily on his mind. 

"So Natey, enjoying the game?" Brooke whispered in his ear, her breath hot on his neck. He shifted uncomfortably. Despite all his talk he hadn't actually ever really done anything beside kiss a girl. Brooke Davis definitely scared him.

"Yeah, uh, I love football." _Lame Nathan_ he reprimanded himself. Things would have been so much easier if he had just gone with Haley as originally planned. He wouldn't have been so worried and might have actually had fun.

The red head cheerleader to his right, her name was Rachel and he thought she was a junior, rested her hand on his thigh. "Where's that girl that follows you around everywhere?" She questioned, giggling after.

He never understood why, but when girls giggled like that it bothered him. It was so fake and girly, nothing like Haley. Haley had a deep, full laugh; it brightened up the whole room.

"I don't know." He shrugged, pushing her hand lightly away, trying to focus on the game.

"Party after, you in?" Brooke questioned the entire group. She and Nathan were the youngest there; Brooke had always been fast at making friends.

"God yes!" Another basketball cheerleader Bevin chimed in. "God, Mark James is so hot, he's like a god."

"Too bad he's related to that whore Taylor. She stole my boyfriend, bitch." Rachel spat out, "Chris Keller is a jerk."

"Definitely hun." Brooke patted her thigh, smiling. "You're better without him."

Nathan finally spoke up, "Taylor isn't a whore." He attempted to avoid conflict by waving to Peyton who had skillfully signed up as a fall cheerleader to avoid Brooke. Lucas was nearby, looking bored. So much for a "monthiversary".

"And you would know this how?" Brooke asked, her nails digging slightly into the skin of his forearm, almost in warning.

"Because she's my best friend Haley's sister."

Bevin gaped at him, "You're best friends with Mark James sister? What is he like?"

Nathan shook his head laughing; Bevin was a little stupid but seemed fairly good-natured. "He's a cool guy."

"Oh I bet he is." Brooke snapped, glaring at him then whispering in his ear, "You're going to regret that."

Ah, the beauty of teenage jealousy.

* * *

After the game Jake drove Haley home, giving her a chaste hug and promising to make Saturday memorable. 

Nathan was sitting, waiting, on her front porch. How he had beaten her home on foot was beyond her.

"Hey buddy." He greeted, standing up and following her into the empty house. "Still mad?"

She jumped up to sit on the counter and pretended to flip through a discarded magazine, "A little."

"Would it help if I told you I had a horrible time?" He relaxed into one of the dining chairs.

"A little." She dropped the magazine giggling, "How bad was it?"

"You can't even imagine." He shook his head, "I need a solid month before I can actually share that information."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah. Who did you sit with anyways?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question at her.

"Jake. He asked me out for tomorrow. At least I think it is. I didn't really take the time to verify." She giggled, Nathan cringed. Haley had never giggled that way.

"As in Jake Jagielski, possibly the best swimmer to grace the halls of Tree Hill High? Is Mark gonna' be cool with that?" Mark being of course, code name for Nathan. He hated the idea immediately.

She hopped off the counter, skipping up the stairs, Nathan close behind her. "Who says I care what Mark thinks? I have a date dahling." She said in her best English accent.

Nathan shut her bedroom door behind her, "You're in to Jagielski, and he's a dweeb." Nathan immediately sat at her computer signing on to her buddy list with the password he knew by heart.

"And who told you that, Brooke?" Haley opened up her notebook and began highlighting notes for their test on Monday, she always was an overachiever.

"She didn't have to. I just know." He scanned her buddy list until an instant message screen popped up.

**Grandmaster: _whts up sxy? i missed u…how was that lame game?_**

Nathan looked at the screen confused, "Who is this?"

"Uh what's the screenname?" She asked nonchalantly. She had completely forgotten about Dan

"Grandmaster."

**Grandmaster: _whts wrong? not up 2 tlkn 2 ur boy? ___**

Haley jumped off her bed, turning off the computer, "Mind your own business Nathan." She snapped.

He swiveled in the chair, his own anger rising. "Who the hell was that Haley? Some random internet dude?"

"No, god. Someone I meant over the summer, while you were at basketball camp. He's fifteen and he's from, umm, Ohio. God, don't worry." She huffed, sitting back down on her bed.

Nathan sighed, "Sorry it was just kind of creepy, besides I thought you and Jagielski."

"I am." She challenged, crossing her arms.

Nathan collected his jacket, "You know, it's late. I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded opening her arms for and receiving a bear hug, "Bye Nate."

As soon as he was gone she rebooted the computer, signing back on.

**Grandmaster: _what the hell was that all about? ignoring me now?_**

**Tutorgrl14: _sry dan – that was nathan, u rmmber him rite?_**

**Grandmaster: _why was he ovr, its almst midnite!_**

**Tutorgrl14: _we had a fite and he came ovr 2 apligze.. how was ur nite?_**

**Grandmaster: _okie..i missed u like mad grl…i luv u_**

**Tutorgrl14: _oh rly? But how can u, u dnt no me_**

**Grandmaster: _i no ur a sexy 14 yr. old brunette w/ eyes she thinks r too big but r prly gorgeous and that ur fav. color is orange and ur number 1 in ur class…i no a lot hales_**

**Tutorgrl14: _yeah, i guess u do ;)_**

She spent the rest of the night conversing with Dan, only signing off when a very drunk Taylor came home, forcing her to go to bed herself.

She lay awake for what seemed like hours; the events playing over and over in her mind. Jake asking her out, Nathan nearly catching her, Dan admitting to loving her.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that maybe Nathan would start to see her the way she saw him if she dated a senior, just maybe.

* * *

Chris was practicing with his poor excuse of a band all Saturday, leaving a very pissy Taylor at home. That combined with a hung-over Mark was not helping Haley's day any. 

She had been vague about her plans, only telling her older siblings she was going out with friends. Taylor was too wrapped up in her own selfish anger and the latest episode of "My Super Sweet Sixteen" to question it further and Mark trusted his sister.

As the night neared, Haley became more and more nervous. This was her first date and with undoubtedly a very experienced senior boy.

She was ready half an hour early and was involved in a very tense game of guitar hero with Mark, who had canceled his plans for the night, when the doorbell rang.

Taylor answered it, hoping it was Chris. "Uh Jake, hey. Mark's in the living room."

"Actually I'm here for Haley." He smiled, letting himself in. Taylor and him had had a little fling two summers ago, but neither would admit to it at present.

"Haley? So you're her friend." Taylor shook her head laughing, "Mark will love this." She mumbled under her breath.

The two entired the living room where Haley was jumping up and down, proclaiming victory.

"Haley your dates here." She stopped immediately, turning around embarrassed.

"Hi Jake." She waved geekishly, avoiding her brothers questioning look.

"Dude, you're taking my sister out?" Mark shook his head, "I swear to god, you even put one finger on her and your dead."

Jake nodded, "No worries. Haley, you ready?"

She smiled in response and waved goodbye before leaving with him. They waited until the door was shut and the porch light off to link hands, it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Predator**

**Chapter Three**

The ride to the restaurant was mostly awkwardly silent, Jake making a sarcastic or witty comment at random intervals. The stars were all out and Haley spent most of the time looking out the window and enjoying the view.

They pulled up in front of the café and Haley went to get out, but Jake stopped her. "Wait here, I'm just going to get the food then we're going someplace. If I remember correctly you like cheeseburgers with extra mayonnaise?"

Haley nodded even though her personal favorite had always been macaroni and cheese, Taylor loved cheeseburgers. Still he was trying and that was what counted.

He smiled, obviously proud of himself. "Good, so I'll go get that and then we'll get going. I have the perfect night planned." Then he left, leaving Haley for a brief moment to her thoughts.

In the pit of her stomach she was worried about Jake's night. Being in a public restaurant she could deal with, but being only somewhere was a whole different thing. What if he expected something of her? But of course he wouldn't, he was Jake Jagielski, a good guy.

The café was fairly packed and Haley could see both Scott brothers working it for their mother. She contemplated saying hello but decided that would definitely be a date killer.

"Sorry it took so long." Jake apologized as he got back in his car, slamming the door behind him then handing her the two bags of piping hot food. The aroma was intoxicating even through the bag and suddenly Haley was hungry.

"So I know this may seem kind of awkward and everything, but I thought maybe since the stars are out so nice tonight we could eat in the park. There's a picnic table towards the center where you can see the sky perfect, not a tree in sight." He smiled in an endearing way at her as they pulled in, "If you don't want to we can go back to my house, my parents are home, scouts honor." Then he held his hand up in the traditional "scouts honor" way.

"No, this will be amazing. I love the sky at night, especially on clear nights like this; you can see the stars perfect." They shared a look, before they were finally able to pull away and begin walking.

Jake took both bags in one hand and laced his other through Haley's as they walked quietly, every stick that cracked under their feet seeming unbearably loud.

"Well this is it." Jake announced proudly as they neared a clearing, a fairly new picnic table sat in the middle, still bare of graffiti and other forms of damage.

They spread the food out and began eating, mulling slowly over their food. "So how was swim practice this morning?" Haley asked, referring to their discussion the night before.

"Coach killed us. I had to do the five hundred freestyle twice. Good news is I got it in 4:30 and I'm not even in shape yet. Coach thinks that by swimming season it'll be down to 4:00." His face was bashful, obviously not used to people asking him to brag. He had always been the shyer of Mark's group, preferring to stay in the background.

"Despite the fact that I know nothing about swimming that sounds really good. I've always loved the water, it just doesn't love me." She joked, sharing a laugh with him.

As the night progressed the conversation flowed easier, Haley even managed to get some mildly funny jokes in. They discarded their food and were heading back to the car when Jake stopped her.

"Okay so this may seem really forward and I don't want to overstep any boundaries but I really like you Haley." He paused and she looked at him, using her eyes to tell him to continue. "I was wondering if maybe this could become a more regular thing." His skin color matched her own as they turned red.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Haley asked only half jokingly, attempting to ease the situation.

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow. Umm..." She looked down blushing red, "Yes, I mean, of course."

He smiled then pulled her in for a soft kiss, tempting her slightly before pulling away. It was a sweet, if not slightly naïve kiss. It promised there would be more to come.

"So I should be getting you back, _girlfriend_." He joked as they continued the walk to the car.

"Okay, _boyfriend_." He opened the door for her and she got in waiting until the pulled onto the main road to pose her question, "You know if you want you could come in for a little bit. Taylor probably went to stalk Chris and Mark had a party to go to." The look on her face told him that she really wanted him to.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

* * *

Nathan walked home from the café alone, Lucas still had another hour on his shift and Peyton had come in to keep him company.

His mind kept wandering to Haley and her "hot date" as Peyton had put it. He knew he had no right to be jealous, Haley was just his best friend not his girlfriend and definitely not his to be jealous over. That knowledge however didn't stop the influx of feelings.

Luke had said he would go by after work to check up in an inconspicuous way, because both knew if Nathan went the ulterior motive would doubtlessly shine through. Plus she and Lucas hadn't really hung out lately and they were the "originals" as they liked to call themselves; they had been friends even before her and Nathan.

His father was home from the shop when he got in, sitting at the table and eating the cold veggie burger his mom had dropped off before she went to her scrap booking class. She seemed to forget that Keith hated veggie burgers and she hated scrap booking. Something had been weighing on her mind lately though so Nathan didn't push it.

"Hey son, how was work?" Keith asked, as Nathan joined him at the table, finally discarding the half eaten burger.

Nathan shrugged, "Okay, work. Lucas is going to go see Haley after work he told me to tell you."

Keith shook his head laughing, "I thought he was dating Peyton? He's with Haley now, boy he moves fast."

"He's not 'with' Haley dad, their just friends and yes he still is dating Peyton." Nathan snapped, instantly regretting his tone.

"If I didn't know any better Nate, I'd think you had a thing for Haley. I wouldn't blame you if I did; she's a sweet girl and seems to like you an awful lot." Keith observed, giving his son the famous Scott look.

"Just friends dad." Nathan reminded him as he made his way up to his room. Maybe Brooke would have forgiven him and he could at least do something fun on his Saturday night.

She didn't answer her phone, or more to the point pushed 'ignore call' sending Nathan straight to answering machine. Fine, if Brooke wanted to play that game Nathan could do it just as well.

He searched in his pants from the night before for the slip of paper the sultry red head had slipped in his pocket. It was creased and well-worn, the numbers faint but still readable.

She picked up on the first ring, her voice barely audible over the loud music in the background. "Hey Nathan, bit early for a booty call isn't it?" She half joked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer, for the party you know." He yelled in to the phone, ignoring her original offer.

She spoke to the person next to her, by the angry voice probably Brooke then responded, "Yeah, on one condition. You get here and play I never with us. Deal or no deal?"

"Deal." He grinned, maybe partying with the 'popular kids' wouldn't be so bad anyways. It sure as hell beat another movie night at Haley's, kind of.

"Good, it's at my house, West Boulevard Street, trust me you won't have troubling finding it. See you in a minute." _Click_, so it was settled, Nathan Scott was going to party.

After a quick shower, sprits of cologne, then putting on his newest pair of jeans and a black polo shirt he made up a lame study group lie to his dad and was out the door. Lying had become far too easy as of late. It was as if his parents realized he was lying but didn't care enough to stop it.

Sure enough as Rachel had predicated, Nathan had no trouble finding her house. It was a sprawling white mansion, an uncountable number of cars parked on the street, driveway and lawn. Music and yelling could be heard from the street and more then a few drunken teenagers were having 'fun' in the front yard. For some reason it seemed the neighbors didn't care.

He made his way in, greeting a few of the upperclassmen he knew; there wasn't a freshman in sight. The house was even more crowded then he had expected and he realized a lot of people had probably walked like him.

"Nathan!" Rachel called from the center of what he presumed to be the living room; the area was obviously designated for dancing or as Haley would describe it "sex on hardwood".

Rachel and a posse of her friends made their way over to them; he immediately noticed Brooke's absence. "Ready for the game I mentioned earlier?" Rachel asked when they reached him, grinning seductively at him.

"Yeah, I'm game." He put on his best front, hoping to appear confident. "Let's go."

Rachel nodded and took his hand, leading him and the rest of the crowd to the kitchen. She cleared it out quickly before distributing red plastic cups to each of the players, then filling them with vodka.

Nathan had played the game once before, at a party a friend from basketball camp had held. He doubted this game would be as tame as his first was.

"Well as all the seasoned players know, it's tradition that the party-giver goes first. So… I've never had to pay someone for sex." Rachel giggled as at least four guys and two girls sheepishly took a gulp of their vodka. She loved posing the most embarrassing questions possible.

The guy next to her was about to go when an all too familiar blonde pushed her way through, her boyfriend hanging off her arm. Taylor winked at Nathan before stealing a cup, "My turn. I've never spent an entire year being bitter over the fact that my boyfriend found someone they actually loved. Drink up Rach." Taylor taunted, pushing the cup towards Rachel.

Rachel took a long swig and slammed it down, spilling some of the contents. "My turn again. I've never been such a whore that I lost my virginity in sixth grade on my sister's bed. Your turn Tay." She shoved the drink back towards Taylor and the girl picked it up, drinking slowly and languidly. The guys cheered.

"How about you guys let someone else have a turn, okay?" A voice called from nearby Nathan then a sophomore girl, possibly named Theresa picked up her glass and stated, "I've never made out with two people within five minutes of one another." Nearly half the table drank up, including Theresa who realized she had in fact done that.

Nathan had yet to take a sip of his vodka and was seeing the game as fairly pointless. He managed to get a few good gulps at some of the guys statements but for the most point he was feeling left out.

Eventually the gamers dispersed to return to drinking, dancing or hooking up. Taylor and Chris were making out in the corner and Rachel and Nathan were the only ones left.

"So Nate, haven't made out with two people in five minutes, huh? Well I can't help you with two people, but I can help you with one." She winked at him, getting up and slowly making her way over to him, "You game?"

Nathan choked on his words, "Uh yeah. Definitely."

"Good." She whispered in his ears, straddling him on the chair as her lips touched his, her kisses becoming more and more feverent. Nathan was enjoying their make-out session for the most part, except for the nagging feeling in the back of his head that this was wrong.

* * *

"So this is the bedroom of Haley James, my what a mystery she is." Jake joked as Haley led him up to her room. No one was home leaving them the house to themselves and yet Haley didn't feel uncomfortable bringing Jake up to her room.

"Yeah, this is it. I know, a little girly but Taylor had some input too. Luckily she's not around much so I can do mostly what I want with it." She took a seat in Taylor's furry chair, grinning at Jake.

He returned the look then sat himself in front of her on the computer chair. "So Haley are you sure Mark would be okay with me being up here?"

Haley hated that, everyone thinking they needed her brother's permission to do anything with her. Try as he might he wasn't her father. "Who says I care?" She questioned, getting up and removing her jacket in the process. She took his hand and pulled him up, then pulled him down onto the bed so they were sitting next to one another.

He looked at her questioningly and she leaned in, closing her eyes and kissing him. The heated kissing soon turned into Jake on top of Haley, his hands seeking the buttons of her shirt. She let him unbutton the bottom ones, slipping his hands into the fabric and under her bra. It was a weird feeling, being "felt-up" by Jake, even though he was her boyfriend.

Not a bad feeling, just a weird feeling. At last he sat back on his haunches, removing his hands. "You okay with this?" He questioned, his face flushed red and a telltale bulge in his jeans.

"Uh-huh." She responded, gasping for breath before pulling him back on top of her. Off in the distance she could hear the chime of a new IM; she had forgotten to sign off.

The doorbell rang below, stirring them from their little petting session. They quickly readjusted then headed downstairs, Jake's arms around Haley making it hard for her to move quickly.

She opened the door and was surprised to see who it was, "Lucas, hey." She greeted her friend; they hadn't hung out in a long time.

He raised his eyebrows at the two as Jake quickly removed his hands, kissing her quickly then walking past Lucas without a word. "Do you want to come in?"

He nodded, following her into the den, "What was that all about?"

"Um, that's my boyfriend, Jake. You know, Mark's friend?" She attempted to jog his memory.

He nodded, "I know who he is, Nathan told me." He fingered the miss-buttoned hem of her shirt, "Things got a little serious I see." He commented as the two sat down on the couch sitting closely like they always had.

"Not really." She shrugged, playing it down, "Did Nathan send you over?"

"Well kind of, but I mostly came because I wanted to see my original." He teased, resting her forehead against hers.

"I missed you Luke, you know that right?" She whispered, enjoying the cool feeling of his forehead on hers.

"I missed you too buddy. We have a lot of catching up to do." He observed, pulling away and covering them with a blanket.

"Yeah. So how are things with Peyton?"

"That's not what I meant, but good. What's going on with you and Nathan? You guys never fight and suddenly you aren't spending every waking minute together, are barely talking. Is this about that guy you meant over the summer?" _Crap! _She had completely forgotten about Dan, it was nearly midnight and she had promised to talk to him, he needed her.

"No, it's about Nathan thinking he's too good for me."

"He does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not does not!"

"Does TOO TOO!"

"You win."

"I always do." Haley grinned, laughing.

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay, thanks Luke. Now why don't we pull out this sofa bed and make this sleep over legitimate. That is if Peyton won't mind." Haley suggested.

"You came first." He responded, getting up to help.

* * *

Monday morning was more then a little awkward for Haley. After the painful conversation with Mark convincing him to let her date Jake, Haley now had to deal with the questioning looks of most of the student body.

No one could quite understand how the swim team god and an unknown freshman had suddenly become an item. A very close item according to the gossip filling the halls of Tree Hill High.

Haley was at her locker before lunch when she felt a masculine pair of arms wrap around her. Normally she would've figured it was Nathan or Lucas and shrugged them off telling them not to be a dork, but this time it was different. This time it was Jake, her boyfriend.

She turned around still in his arms and laid a small kiss on his lips, smiling up at his 6'0 frame. "So are you here to accompany me to lunch or just get some?"

"A little bit of both I think." He winked, "So are you sitting with me or are you planning on a regular seating arrangement?"

She pretended to think before finally answering, "I guess I could eat with you." She was perfectly content with her decision until she realized who Jake's crowd consisted of. "What, would Mark happen to be one of the people you sit with?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Jake asked, not quite catching on to Haley's hesitation.

"It's just, Mark isn't too in to the whole thing and I don't want to push it just yet while things are still new." She looked at him uneasily. "Give it a couple of days then I'm all yours."

Jake nodded sadly then kissed her one more time, "Okay, I'll meet you here after school?"

"Okay." She kissed his cheek lightly then they went to join their separate group of friends.

Haley sat with Peyton and Lucas who were making out and practically groping one another. Haley separated the two then asked them the question that was eating at her, "Where's Nathan?"

Lucas nodded towards a table about twenty feet away, "With his new friends." Nathan was sitting at a table of predominantly upperclassmen. His eyes meant with Haley's and he removed Rachel's hand from his shoulder, before getting up and making his way over.

Haley smiled relieved; some things were still the same. Nathan sat down next to Haley, giving her a half hug.

"Hey Nathan, I haven't seen you since Friday." She observed, offering her bag of chips to Nathan, he accepted.

"I know I've just been busy." He ignored the looks Rachel was giving him and kept his full attention on Haley, "So I heard about your new boyfriend." He hide the hurt well.

"Yeah, it's not too serious yet." She explained, taking a bite of his sandwich. Lucas and Peyton had returned to their previous activity.

"Okay, good. Um, I want you to –," he took a letter out of his pocket, "read this and then maybe call me. Okay?" He handed her the letter then got up, "Don't read it until you're alone. I gotta' go to the library, see you later?"

"Cross my heart hope to die." She joked, bringing up their old promise ritual.

"Stick a needle in my eye." He finished, smiling as he left.

* * *

Haley leaned against Jake's car as she scanned her agenda book to see how much homework she had for the night ahead. Jake had had to go see his coach beforehand and then promised to meet Haley at the car.

The wind was whipping particularly strong and Haley pulled Jake's sweatshirt tightly around her. Jake's car was one of the only cars left in the parking lot and she was starting to worry when she saw him exiting with a fellow swimmer.

He smiled and waved before "man hugging" the other guy and jogging over. "Hey, sorry it took so long. Coach wanted to introduce me to the newest member of the swim team. He transferred here from Oakland."

"Oh, what grade?" Haley asked as they got in his car.

"Junior, his names Chris, Keller I think. Seems okay." He chuckled to himself as they pulled out, "Hopefully he can swim."

Haley laughed with him, it was nice to see Jake happy, and it made her happy. She lost herself in thoughts of prom and things to come in their relationship. As far away as it was she looked forward to being with Jake.

"Watcha' thinking about?" He asked, rubbing the back of a finger softly against her cheek.

"Uh, the future, the near future that is. I'm just so excited to be in high school, you know?" She expressed, hoping she was convincing. No high school guy wanted to hear that his girlfriend of two days was planning their future already.

"Oh yeah, I remember that feeling. It last all about two months then you realize high school is just hard work, with some fun." He joked; it was a well known fact that Jake only worked enough to be legible for his sports.

"You know if you want I could help you out a little bit, I mean with more then biology." She suggested, it was a touchy topic and she hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Seriously? Because I'm close to failing trig and my english is for shit." He joked then put on a serious face, "But seriously my trig is horrible."

Haley laughed as they pulled up to her house, "Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow?" She asked, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"I'll try to stop by for a little bit tonight, but if not I'll see you tomorrow at like seven." He pulled her back for a real kiss, taking it languidly from her.

She pulled away blushing and giggly, "Okay. Bye." She waved, bouncing out of the car and up the front steps.

Jake didn't drive away until he saw her go up the stairs through the window.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Jake and Haley had been going strong and were beginning to be considered a bona fide couple. Meanwhile Nathan had been frequenting Rachel's parties and was over when others weren't invited.

He wouldn't really consider her his girlfriend, more of friends with benefits; especially considering he had yet to tell Haley. They had been hanging out as much as normal, but the topic had never come up. Jake and Rachel were kind of taboo topics, it hurt both to talk about it.

Lucas and Peyton were feuding over Lucas' presumed flirting with Brooke, so he had more time for his brother and Peyton had found refuge at Haley's house, were she was all the time.

Including this specific Saturday; she was drawing on Haley's bed while Haley chatted online to some friend name "Grandmaster". Peyton had pushed the subject a little, but Haley had avoided it; so she dropped it.

"Have you heard from Lucas lately?" Peyton asked nonchalantly. She hated discussing their relationship and their current fight. They hadn't broken up, but weren't on speaking terms and hadn't been for three days.

Haley swiveled in her chair, facing Peyton. "He came over for a little while last night, just to get help with our geometry homework." She gave her friend a sympathetic look. Truth be told Lucas was suffering just as much, if not a little bit more openly. But Haley had promised not to tell Peyton.

"Should I talk to him? Would it be weird?" Peyton sat up, "God this is so confusing. We used to be perfect and now we can't stop fighting." She looked down, "I think we're going to break up."

Haley joined her on the bed, putting her arm around the other girls shoulder, "Hey don't say that Peyt. You guys have just hit a rough spot, things will get better." She thought for a minute, "You should call him, invite him to your cheer competition this weekend, I'm sure he'll come."

"You think? I guess I could try that." Peyton's smile quickly went from happy to sour again after a minute however. "But then he'll be around a ton of whores in short skirts, including Brooke. Just what we don't need."

Haley nodded in agreement. "How about I talk to him?" She suggested, she was known for being able to smooth things over for couples.

"You would? I mean I know you have your hands full with Jake." Peyton obviously wanted her to, so Haley nodded in promise. "Speaking of Jake, what's going on with you two?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, good I guess. Predictable, but good."

"Not keeping you happy?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow in a very Peyton way.

Haley shook her head, immediately denying the fact that she was unhappy, because she truthfully wasn't. Jake did make her happy; she just missed the original mystery of their relationship.

"It's Nathan isn't it? Or wait, is it that Grandmaster guy? Hales…" Peyton had always thought there was a little something going on with Haley and her online buddy.

"No! They're both just friends and 'Grandmaster's name is Dan, okay?" She shook her head, "Jake is the only guy I like, like that, trust me."

"Okay. Will do." Peyton saluted half jokingly. "So how about girls night tonight? Me, you, a little alcohol, a lot of fun?"

"Yeah, sounds good. But only if you call Lucas tomorrow." Haley compromised.

"Okay." Peyton complied, it was a date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Predator**

**Chapter Four**

_Four Months Into School_

The bleachers were crowded, almost everyone from Tree Hill had come out for the first basketball game. The Tree Hill Ravens were the pride of the town and rumors had been flying regarding the two newest members of the team, unknown freshman who were both starting.

Haley sat close to the floor her jacket saving a seat for Jake. After his swimmeet he went home to shower and promised to be back in time for the game. He had taken first in all his events, as usual, and Haley could barely hide her boredom. She didn't quite understand swimming, it was a pumped up sport like basketball, football or soccer, all she had ever been around.

The gym went dark and various spotlights began to scroll across the room as the THHS fight song began. The radio above crackled and came to life, the recently deepened voice of junior Mouth McFadden filling the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please look to your left here comes the Tree Hill Ravens!" The crowd broke into instantenous cheers, most standing. Out of the double doors came the team, looking like warriors.

"First, our captain and center, Vegas Smith!" Mouth screamed as a tall young man with a bleach blonde afro came out of the crowd. He was easily 6'7 and all muscle. Haley had never seen anything quite like him.

Mouth ran through the rest of the starting line up before pausing. "And now the newest members of the Ravens, shooting guard Lucas Scott and his twin brother point guard Nathan Scott!"

The two boys looked gawky and unsure of themselves as they high-fived the rest of the team, unsure of how to react to the maniac cheering. Haley caught Nathans eye and smiled resurringly, he winked and she could've sworn he mouthed something along the lines of "I love you", but she was probably wrong.

She gave Lucas a quick grin before the took their positions and the game began. Vegas immediatly passed to Nathan who made a perfect three-pointer causing the other team to stop in stunned silence. Despite the fact that that he started no one expected the nameless freshman to make the first point of the game.

She was so wrapped up in the game she didn't realize Jake had slipped in right before the end of the quarter. He wrapped an arm around her waist planting a chasted kiss on her forehead.

"Hey baby." He whispered in her ear causing her to smile and turn in for a kiss.

She pulled away, sighing in a satisfied manner. Resting her head on his shoulder she said, "You did awesome today."

He squeezed her rest, his fingers brushing the waistband of her pants, "Thanks babe. So whats on the agenda tonight?" They took turns making the friday night plans, saturday was strictly for friends and sunday was just them.

"Umm, Nathan invited me, well us, to a party tonight. It's for the team, but not exclusive or anything." She waited for his response, she had the distinct feeling that he wasn't entirely comfortable with her and Nathan.

Thankfully he shrugged, letting it slide. Jake was non-confrontational, the main reason they had avoided any major blowout.

The rest of the game passed fast, only a few minor fights in the bleachers, and the Ravens won by a land slide; 85-24. Lucas had scored thirteen and Nathan had collected sixteen points. Needless to say the fans were impressed with them.

Haley rushed up to them when they exited the locker room pulling them into a bear hug one after the other. "You guys were amazing!" She gushed, smiling pridefully at her two friends.

"Thanks Hales." Lucas said, kissing her temple, "See you at the party, I have to find Peyton." They had broken up for a month, but were back together and happier then before, if possible.

Haley waved goodbye and continued talking to Nathan as Jake joined them, "We'll see you soon buddy." She promised Nathan, hugging him once more before following Jake out of the gym.

Nathan watched her walk away wistfully. He missed hanging out with her just the two of them. It wasn't the same as it used to be, maybe it never would be. Then again, Nathan wasn't quite sure he wanted things back to normal, whatever that was. He wanted something different and he was going to go for it.

* * *

Haley made a quick wardrobe change into a flowy white cotton skirt and a pale yellow tank-top. She pulled her hair up into a loose, messy ponytail with a few curls cascading down her face and bypassed make-up completely as she hurried down the stairs and out to Jake's car. 

"You look gorgeous sweetie." Jake said as he drove towards the interstate. The party was in the next town over and that was the most efficient way to reach it.

Haley fiddled with the radio not finding anything she really liked, but settling on a quiet jazz station. "Do you have practice tomorrow morning? Because I thought if you didn't we could maybe go to Charlotte for the day; do a little shopping maybe get something to eat?"

He nodded, "Whatever you want to do. I have to be back but six though, a bunch of seniors are going out." He commented, turning off the exit and down a dark street. He pulled up to a shady beach area, and got out. "I thought we could go for a walk first, we're right near the party."

"Okay." She nervously complied, she had never been a fan of the dark and this particular area was very dark. They began walking down the beach and Jake looped his arm around Haley, guiding her to a secluded area, hidden from the main beach by large rocks.

They sat and Jake leaned in to kiss Haley and it quickly escalated. He smoothly manuevered himself on top of her his hands undoing the zipper of her skirt as he quickly pulled it down her hips and threw it over his shoulder. She gasped but didn't stop him, nervous of his reaction.

His rubbed his pointer finger and middle finger against her, before using them to pull off her underwear, slipping one finger quickly inside of her before she had time to react.

Her eyes grew wide as she twisted uncomfortably trying to ease the pain. After a short time he sat up on his haunches, staring down at her with a sated grin on his face. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a toned chest and then slowly guided her shirt up and over as well.

"You okay Hales?" He asked quietly, slightly impatiently. She nodded, speaking at that point seeming incomprehencible. He took this as a go ahead and winked quickly before scooting down her body. Her blew hot air on her before began to explore with his tongue.

Her hands found there way into his hair and she held on tightly, not quite sure how to react to what was going on. When he came back up it was only to shed his pants before leaning down to kiss her.

Moments before that "big moment" he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

That was all Haley would remember in the coming months, the way he had said I love you, as if his whole world relied on it.

* * *

Nathan searched the party for his friend, his courage at a high enough level where he felt confident to make a move. 

She should have been there hours ago and Nathan was getting nervous. Relief washed over him as he saw her enter the party, alone. His relief was fleeting, changing to worry when he saw her tear-stained, lost face. Manuevring through the crowds of people he reached her quickly, "Hales."

She threw herself into him, burying her head into his sweatshirt as she cried deep heavy sobs. Doing the only thing that seemed appropriate at the time, he lifted her up, carrying her out of the over-crowded house and sat her down on the curb where they could talk privately.

"What happened Haley? Talk to me, please." He pleaded, squatting infront of her so she was looking directly into his eyes. She looked broken, her face puffy from crying and her lips swollen and slightly bruised. He knew instantly it had something to do with Jake.

She fumbled over her words, "I, uh, I, Jake, we.. Oh god Nate." She buried her head in her lap, her body visibly shaking. He rubbed her forearms, not quite sure what message she was trying to get across.

"Haley calm down and talk to me." He did his best to sound soothing, but he worried his voice was more authoritative then anything.

She looked up, wiping her eyes, her tears reduced to quiet hiccups. "Jake wanted to go for a walk on the beach first so I agreed. Then we stopped and I don't know how it happened but we ended up, well you know, having sex. I didn't know what to say to stop him, I didn't want to dissappoint him, I wanted him to be happy. I just, I don't know, I didn't know what to do." Her tears returned rapidly.

Nathan stumbled backwards, horror strucken, his best friend had just admitted something to him that he had hoped he would never have to hear about her and someone else. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

Instead he stood on shaky legs, turning and walking away from her. He needed a break, something to help him forget about everything and comforting Haley in a parking lot was not it.

She looked up briefly to see him walking away, but put her head back down. She couldn't bear to see him walk away from her, knowing it might be the last time.

* * *

His car seemed smaller, tighter if possible. The sides seemed to be caving in on him, suffocating him and taking the life from him.

Jake let his head rest against the steering wheel, his eye pinched shut as if keeping them closed would reverse the past hour and a half. He hated himself for many things; pressuring her, not really caring what she was holding in, letting her run away. It was the end he was sure of it.

He let out a frustrated, strangled yell, sitting up and banging his fists against the steering wheel repeatedly. He hated himself totally and completely.


	5. Authors Note Please Read

Hey guys//loyal readers. Due to lack of interest I think this story will be on hiatus until interest increases. I have two other stories I'm actively working on and with my work schedule and all the other summer activities I'm involved in I don't have time to work on a story that isn't attracting any sort of fan base.

Hopefully I'll see an increase in reading and commenting because I do enjoy writing this story and I really like the premise.

Either way, thanks to the people who did read and please check out my other stories.

xOx  
jAIMEEc


	6. Chapter 5

**So I've decided, despite the lack of reviews that I want to continue this story; mostly for myself but also for the people who do read it, whether or not they respond. I figured a good writer keeps writing and I want to be a good writer. Special thanks to **_JillRJohnson_ **whose advice and review were my primary reason for deciding to continue the story. Thanks to everyone that reads and enjoys and if you like my writing check out my other stories **"Beautiful Whispers", **a future NALEY fiction (with sides of Lathan/Brucas); **"A Symphony of Light"** - currently my best read and responded to story, also one of my firsts. It's a great story about all the couples, friendship and love. Last but certainly not least is my newest story, completely different from anything else I've ever written in the fact that it is a Brucas(!) with only brief mention of other couples. It's called **"Crash Into Me"** because the title fit perfectly, but mostly because who doesn't love Dave Matthews Band? Okay, anyways, off the rant and back to the main purpose. Enjoy **"Predator"**, please constructively criticze and if you want me to read/comment your story send me the link:)**

**Predator**

**Chapter Five**

_You have eight new messages._ The mechanical voice on Haley's cell phone voice box spat out at her as she flipped open her phone. They were no doubt from Jake, ever since the "event" as she had taken to calling it, he had been non-stop calling her. She wasn't sure why she was so upset with him, she had given him the go ahead and he was her boyfriend.

More to the point was the fact that her fight with Nathan was still weighing on her mind. It wasn't a fight exactly, more of the end of an era. Something had changed that night and it would never be the same again. She knew without a doubt that Nathan hated her for what she did. There was no conceivable way he couldn't. She had let him down in the worst possible way, he couldn't even look at her.

The message began playing, ripping Haley from her thoughts. _Hales, it's Jake. Please, just talk to me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was a complete jerk and I shouldn't have pushed you into that. Please Hales, I need you, I love you. Call me when you get this. Please._ His voice sounded so desperate and she could tell he had been crying. She wanted to talk to him, she really did. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. The next six messages were a variation of the first, but it was the last one that shocked her.

_Hey, it's Nathan. Uh, I just wanted to say that I guess we're cool, I mean we aren't friends, but uh, I'm not mad. Besides - giggle from a girl - I have Rach anyways. Just uh, lets forgot about, you know, us. Or whatever, see you around._ The plastic in her hand had suddenly become the enemy. Hot tears soaked her fast as she attempted to hold back a complete sob.

She fell to her bedroom floor, burying her head in her hands as she cried uncontrollably. Not sure what was going on upstairs her brother rushed up, wrapping her in his arms upon finding her.

"Oh Hales, what happened? If it's Jake I'll kill him, I swear." Mark said, being the typical big brother.

Wiping her eyes she managed to choke out, "Nathan doesn't want to be my friend anymore because I slept with Jake." She wasn't sure why she admitted that to Mark, that was just the fuel he needed to do something physical. He wasn't known for his problem solving skills.

"Great now I'm gonna' go kick both their scrawny asses." His voice was low and deadly, Haley had only seen him like this a couple of times before. One of those being when Quinn found out her boyfriend was cheating.

She grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving, "No, please, don't. Let's just, watch a movie, play Guitar Hero, like old times." She said sniffling.

"Okay, for now." He conceded, helping her up and wiping under her eyes, "But tomorrow I'm finding both of them at school and beating their asses, I don't care about the consequences."

She nodded, it wasn't like she could stop him anyways. When Mark decided on something it was usual final.

* * *

Not surprisingly there was a boy at Haley's locker come wednesday morning; surprisingly it wasn't Jake, it was Lucas. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the forhead.

"How're you holding up?" He asked her, offering her a donut from the paper bag he was holding. She gladly accepted, she had barely eaten since the previous friday.

She shrugged, her puffy eyes told him all he needed to know. "How do you think? I can't face my boyfriend, my best friend, aside from you and Peyt, hates me and has found love with Rachel Gattina, whore extradonaire. I feel like crap."

"I figured as much. If it makes you feel any better my love life sucks too. Peyton and I are on the rocks, again." He admitted, he didn't seem too concerned.

She smiled slightly at him, "It doesn't make me feel better."

"He's hurting too you know. He didn't mean those things he said, he was just upset and wanted you to hurt as much as he is." Lucas confided, he hated seeing his brother and his best friend at such odds with one another; especially when he could see how the two really felt.

"Really? Because you could've fooled me." She responded, pointing down the hall to another row of lockers.

Nathan was attempting to, in Haley's mind, have sex with clothes on with Rachel. She in turn was giggling and nibbling on his ear.

"That should be illegal." Peyton commented coming up behind the two. She barely acknowledged Lucas, except for a nod and wrapped Haley in a hug. "How're you holding up?"

"God it's like you two share one mind." Haley joked trying to divert the attention from her current situation, "Lucas said the same thing."

"Great minds think alike." He commented, picking his bag up from off the ground, "I gotta' get to class, see you two at lunch." He pecked Peyton's cheek softly before turnign and heading in the opposite direction.

Haley sighed, leaning against her locker, "I feel like such a fool Peyt. How could I have been so stupid, you know? I mean we've been dating for what, five months or something like that, and I decide to give it up. Maybe you should start calling me Brooke Davis."

"No way, you need your own escort service for that." Peyton joked, slinging her arm around her friends shoulder, "Things will get better, I promise. Now lets get to english, wouldn't want "tutorgirl" to be late now would we?"

Haley laughed, knocking heads lightly with her friend and turning into the classroom. Atleast for now she could avoid Nathan and Jake.

* * *

It seemed god was not on Haley's side; Jake was waiting outside her classroom before lunch. She attempted to walk past him but he lightly held her arm, spinning her back around.

"Haley we have to talk, you can't avoid this forever." He pleaded, his eyes searching her face from some emotion; they were decidely vacant.

Suddenly her head felt heavy and tired, "Jake, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you; it's just that this has been a lot for me to handle. I know you think I'm upset with you, but I'm not. I just feel like I made a mistake and that isn't your fault. Please just give me time to work this out, then I promise we'll be okay."

Relief was evident on his face, only a slight amount of his previous guilt lingered. "Okay, but Hales, I hope it's sooner rather than later. I really miss you." He said pulling her close and kissing her once, lightly, not asking for anything more then a slight display of affection.

Pulling away she whispered, "I really miss you too."

* * *

Somehow Peyton had conned Haley into walking across town to the docks with her after school friday, she said it would be could for her psyche. Haley sincerely doubted this however she was starting to realize Peyton was going through something hard too, maybe this would help her psyche.

"So you had the big confrontation with Jagelski, how'd that go?" Peyton asked, offering Haley her bag of doritoes; the girl was like a garbage disposal.

Haley paused momentarily trying to come up with the best response, "It was, interesting. We agreed, well I said and he agreed, that I would take some time to figure things out and then if I still felt the same way we would get back together."

Peyton gave her a signature Peyton Sawyer "are you crazy look" and said, "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but he's a seventeen year old guy Haley. A break is like, the perfecting cheating opportunity. Trust me on this one."

"Jake isn't like that, okay? If it was up to him we would be back together now - and not for sex either. He said he loves me and I think he really means it."

"Scary. So what did you say?" Peyton asked, trying to comprehend her friend being in love.

Finally accepting Peyton's offer and she replied, "I don't know, I like him a lot, but then there's Nathan. There's always something there with him, but now I'll never know."

"Have you tried talking to him? You guys were best friends for years, how bad could it really be?" Peyton was always one for finding the hidden olive branch.

Haley scoffed at the statement, "Aren't you the girl I let listen to the message? God, I can't do this."

"What, walk? No you really can't." Peyton commented laughing as Haley stumbled over her feet and nearly ate cement.

"Well that too, but no I meant I can't keep a straight face when you're playing the part of Dr. Phil. The blonde hair is a dead give-away." She joked, pulling her one of her friends curls and letting it bong back into place.

"Dr. Phil? I see myself as more of an Oprah maybe."

"Or an Ellen. I could definitely see you dating Portia de Rossi." Haley said, in hysterics at her friends face.

Quickly gaining her composure Peyton responded with, "Okay one I would date someone like, Avril Lavigne and two, you're definitely the Rosie type."

"Oh yeah, Jake and Rosie I can see the parallel." She said rolling her eyes, it felt good to act like a fourteen year old again, as opposed to trying to be so grown-up with Jake and his friends.

Crumpling up her chip bag and throwing it in a garbage can they passed Peyton said, "Hey in my defense they both have bad hair. That's a similarity."

"Okay, you beat me there."

"Hah I win."

"Yeah this one, but I'll win the war."

"In your dreams."

"Atleast I'm not dreaming about a certain Scott brother covered in peach jello."

Peyton slapped her shoulder, "Hey you promised to never bring that up again!"

"Even worse you were dreaming about Nathan." Haley screeched as she took off running from her friends balled fist.

"I'm gonna' get you James!"

The black escalade parked near the curb watched all this through his heavily tinted windows. Haley was beautiful, in every way.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who did review, I think you're going to like the twist in this chapter. Review!**

**Predator**

**Chapter Six**

Nathan sat on the bleachers watching the rest of the team play a pick-up game. They had invited him to play but he had declined, he had a lot on his mind at the time.

"Vegas is pretty hot huh?" Peyton joked, climbing up the bleachers to sit down next to him.

Nathan shook his head laughing, "I'm sure Lucas would love to hear that you have the hots for Vegas."

"That'd be a steamy threesome." She said, smiling. "But I didn't come here to check out your center. We need to talk about Haley."

Nathan's demeanor instantly changed from good natured to reserved and tense. "I don't think there's anything to say."

"And I think there is." She interjected. "She's your best friend Nathan, are you seriously going to let one silly mistake end all of that?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well then I guess you really are a jackass." She commented, standing up. "You know what, you're no better, shoving Rachel in her face. Actually you're worse."

"Whatever Peyton." He said, rolling his eyes.

She shook her head at him, "Yeah whatever."

She slammed the gym door behind her, causing Lucas to look up from where he was talking to one of the guys about the game that had just ended.

"What was that all about?" He questioned walking towards his brother.

Nathan shrugged throwing him his backpack, "Nothing important."

"If you say so. Let's get home, mom will be pissed if we're late for dinner."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two brothers left the gym together declining a ride from one of the guys to walk instead.

* * *

Haley was bored, with no Nathan, no Jake and Peyton currently occupied with Lucas she had nothing to do. 

With all that had been going on she had all but forgotten about her internet buddy Dan. Maybe he could take her mind off of her current problems.

She signed on eagerly and was elated when an IM screen instantly popped up.

**Grandmaster: _where have you been? i missed you.._**

**Tutorgrl14: _i've had a lot going on, sorry. so how've you been?_**

**Grandmaster: _better now that i'm talking to you ;) - whats going on?_**

**Tutorgrl14: _jake and i are on a break and nathan isn't exactly happy with me right now, it's just hard_**

**Grandmaster:_ if you think about it that's a good thing, now you have more time for me:D that's always a good thing_**

**Tutorgrl14: _yeah i guess, i just need some friends that i can actually see i guess_**

**Grandmaster: _o so i'm not good enough, eh?_**

**Tutorgrl14: _i don't know_**

She signed off quickly, her conversation had not gone as planned. His words held such hostility and she couldn't handle that at present.

"So who's the biggest jerk in the world?" A voice asked from behind her.

She turned and forced a smile, "Hey Luke. You aren't a jerk."

He smiled walking into her room and taking a seat on her bed. "Actually I am because I failed to mention something important to you."

"Yeah.." She implored, urging him to go further.

"Rachel and Nathan got in a fight about you last night." He said, playing with a sticky ball he found on her floor.

She swiveled to face him, "And that's good for me slash important why?"

"Because it shows he still cares." Lucas commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"As if." She said sarcastically twirling around multiple times in her chair.

The two stared at each other momentarily before Haley broke out into a grin, "Let's do something fun."

"Like?" He questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Hey All-Star." Rachel greeted as Nathan climbed into the passenger seat of her car; they were going on a 'date'.

He nodded in response, wiping his palms nervously on his jeans. "Uh so where to?" He questioned.

"Well.. Ice skating." She giggled, "I remembered you said that that was your favorite thing to do with those uhm, people, so I figured we could make it our tradition." She winked at him.

He disliked the idea instantly, it made him think of Haley. He didn't like reminders of him, as if he didn't think about her and the past enough. "Yeah whatever." He said with a shrug.

"Good because here we are." She drawled, pulling into a handicap parking space and pulling out a sticker, "Having an old grandma sure comes in handy."

"You can't do that, it's wrong." Nathan said, staring at her in awe.

She rolled her eyes, "Just did, now lets go."

The ice skating rink was basically dead, the only people were a young couple off in the distance lacing their skates. Their blurry figures looked vaguely familiar to Nathan but he shrugged it off.

After paying for both their skates Rachel lead him to an empty bench, "So I'm pretty good at this, I took lessons for about five years; don't be intimidated."

"Trust me I'm not." He said laughing, he allowed her to take his hand and lead him out to the ice.

His heart stopped at what he saw out there. Lucas was in the middle of the rink trying his best to keep balance while Haley was perched percariously on his back giggling uncontrollably. They looked like they were lost in their own world.

"Nathan, hey man!" Lucas called when he noticed his brother.

Nathan nodded in response, contemplating what to do before dropping Rachel's hand and skating over to them.

Haley looked at the two boys then said, "I'll let you guys talk, besides I could afford to do some laps." She said, grabbing an imaginery roll of fat and pointing, "Tell me when you're done."

"Wait, don't go." Nathan called after her, biting his tongue instantenously. He hadn't ment to say it out loud.

"Yeah.." She said slowly, looking up at him.

He shifted nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets because he wasn't sure what to do with them. "I just, I want to do something that I've wanted to do for a while, but then Jake and Rachel happened and I thought I'd never get a chance. So just, let me okay? It could be my only chance."

"What are you talking abo-" She said, cut off by his lips catching hers in a fiery kiss.

Her arms found his neck wrapping tightly around it as he ran his hand through her hair. When he pulled away he sighed satisified.

"I gotta' go, Rachel is waiting." He said with a smile.

"Wait, Nathan!" She called after him like he had to her moments before.

"Yeah?"

"Could we uh, go somewhere, to talk or whatever."

Lucas shook his head laughing, "You know what, I think I'll go call Peyton and see if she wants to do something. You two, do, whatever."

Nathan waved to his brother, "Tell mom not to wait up for me." Then to Haley, "Let's go, Rachel's getting a drink. We can be out of here before she gets back."

* * *

_Okay so I'm fully aware that it's short but I just needed to take things to the next level with Nathan and Haley. Don't think they're going to live happily ever after though, Jake is still lurking in the corner and Rachel doesn't give up that easily. Plus don't forget the whole internet aspect. I know right now that seems to be a B plot but it's despite the lack of conversation it's diffently going to lead to something; as the first chapter showed._

_Thanks to everyone who reviews - I know I've said this basically every chapter but it really means a lot to me. Criticsm is more then welcome. Also I know that I make some spelling mistakes, etc. but unfortunately I don't prepare my chapters ahead of time. I load a blank document then I write the chapter(s) in usually an hour or two and post it immediately. It's rash but that's the only way I can work. So basically what you see is it, no rough drafts/spell checks/etc. Therefore it means a TON to me that people still read!_

_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! _

_jAIMEEc_


	8. Chapter 7

**Predator **

**Chapter Seven**

Haley and Nathan wandered down the street aimlessly, walking closely but not touching.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked at last, stopping so that she could face him, her face filled with curiosity and if he wasn't mistaken, fear.

He shrugged in a very Nathan Scott way, "Cause I wanted to. Is that ok." It wasn't really a question.

"No Nathan, it's not ok. I have a boyfriend you know, and his name is Jake not Nathan." She scoffed at his arrogance; of course he would think he could do whatever he wanted on a whim. "And by the looks of it you have a girlfriend." She laughed bitterly, the word girlfriend burning her tongue.

She maneuvered around him and began to walk back in the direction they had come from but he stopped her, gently pulling her arm to turn her around. "Rachel is my girlfriend just like Jake is your boyfriend; not at all." He sounded so sure of himself; Haley couldn't find the words to disagree.

"That isn't true; we are nothing like you and Rachel. Jake loves me, he told me so." She argued futily, the words sounded like lies even to her.

Nathan moved closer to her, staring down at her; suddenly their height difference was startlingly evident. "Yeah but do you love him?"

"You can't ask me that." She said, but her voice was a whisper and completely unconvincing.

Nathan shook his head a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I think you just answered my question." Then he pulled her into a kiss very much like the first, his tongue skillfully exploring her mouth.

She sighed into it before finally managing to pull away, only to rest her head on his chest, "This is very bad."

Wrapping his arms securely around her, Nathan rested his head on top of hers, the smile he was previously holding back now evident. "Really, I think it's a good thing."

She laughed into his chest, "You would."

xXx

Jake threw his phone down in disgust, before sitting next to it, the basketball he had been playing with rolled away forgotten. Granted he had agreed to a break with Haley he didn't think that would mean no contact at all.

"We need to talk." Jake groaned, he could recognize Mark James' voice anywhere's. He stood, turning slowly to face the slightly larger boy.



"So what Mark, gonna' kick my ass? Than just get it over with; she won't talk to me anyways." His voice was defeated; he didn't care if Mark destroyed him. He didn't have the will to fight in him especially not against the girl he was currently trying to win backs brother.

Mark just shook his head, picking up the basketball and dribbling it a little as he contemplated what he was going to say. "You really broke her you know. You're nearly eighteen Jake and she's just a kid, she's only fifteen."

The two boys locked eyes, daring the other to look away.

Mark threw the ball to him, running his newly freed hand through his hair, "She was just a kid Jake and now I don't know what she is anymore. Taylor says it's just a stage, but I dunno'. That's actually why I came here; you're my bro so I'm going to ask you to do me a favor and stay away from her. You damaged her enough already, just leave her the hell alone; please." His voice sounded more desperate than menacing.

Jake nodded his head in defeat, "I love her Mark; I know you don't believe me but I really do. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I don't care what your intentions _were, _just leave her alone."

xXx

It was nearly midnight by the time Nathan agreed they should call it a night. With a kiss and a promise of walking to school together the following morning he was gone.

Haley found herself unable to sleep that night, mostly she thought about Nathan but 'Grandmaster' was also on her mind. Her online boyfriend had become clingy and possessive, he insisted on knowing her whereabouts every second of every day and he wouldn't rest until he did.

She had gotten flood of emails from that night due to her not being online, they started out sweet but quickly escalated to fear. Realizing sleep was impossible she grabbed her journal to write some of her thoughts down and clear her head. A slip of paper fell out onto her lap.

She unfolded and smoothed it before reading,

_Dear Hales,  
I know things have been weird for us lately mostly because of Jake and Rachel but a lot of it is our fault – well my fault. I just want you to know things are going to change because you're important to me Hales and you always have been._

_Love, Nathan_

Haley instant recognized it as the letter he had slipped to her at lunch right after she had started dating Jake; she had never gotten around to reading it.



She smiled to herself feeling as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders; she could do it, she could end things with Dan – Nathan meant enough to her.

Careful not to wake Taylor she got out of bed and sat in front of her computer, muting it before signing on to AIM.

**Grandmaster**: _**why the hell did u never sign on?!  
**_**Tutorgrl14: **_**sry – I've been busssssssy!  
**_**Grandmaster: **_**that's not a fucking excuse bitch  
**_**Tutorgrl14: **_**I don't want u 2 tlk 2 me anymore…  
**_**Grandmaster: **_**funny hales  
**_**Tutorgrl14: **_**im serious… im with Nathan and we're happy and I don't wanna tlk 2 u  
**_**Grandmaster: **_**u'll regret this**_

The last line made Haley tremble in fear, the unspoken words were menacing. She signed off quickly, atleast now things were over and she could get some sleep.

xXx

_June 30__th__, Graduation_

Mark James was currently running around the James home in a frantic attempt to find his tie. Graduation started in two hours and he was still not dressed.

"Calm down Mark, ties here." A pretty girl who looked a lot like Haley said, stepping out of the kitchen, blue tie in hand.

The only James boy stopped and took the tie from his sisters waiting hand, looking instantly relieved, "Thanks Dev. You're a life saver."

Devilyn James nodded knowingly, "Now hurry up, Quinn'll be back from the airport with Mom and Dad any minute and if you're still not dressed mom will have a spazz attack."

Lydia James didn't deal well with confusion which was surprising considering she raised five kids. If things didn't seem to be going on schedule she broke down.

Haley bounced down the stairs with Mark's cap on her head and his robe slung over her arm, "Here's the rest of your ensemble big bro."

Mark tightened his tie then slipped his arms into the robe Haley was holding open for him. The cap was put on for the finishing touch and he was ready to graduate.

"You look so old in that." Haley commented in a quiet voice fighting back the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"Oh Haley, don't cry." Devilyn said, tears flooding her own eyes as she wrapped an arm around her sister.



Mark had agreed to play football at LSU and would be the first of the James brood to truly fly the coop.

At the sound of a honking horn the three rushed outside to greet their parents. Lydia and Jimmy James were already out of the car and waiting with open arms.

Haley hugged her father last and for the longest before turning her attention to Taylor and Quinn. "Taylor have you seen my silver ballet flats?" She questioned her sister even though she knew Taylor currently had them on. "And Quinn, where are all my hair elastics?"

The two were giggling uncontrollably at their little sister. Even though Quinn looked exactly like Devilyn and Haley, she acted more like Taylor.

"Girls no fighting, its Mark's day." Lydia reprimanded her daughters.

"Yes mom." They responded in unison as the group made their way inside.

xXx

The actual ceremony had taken nearly three hours and afterwards they had all rushed the football field to take pictures.

Family pictures had been long since taken and Haley was standing uncomfortably by herself as Nathan took pictures with some of his former teammates.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her, she turned and a small smile crossed her face.

"Hey yourself _graduate_." She accentuated graduate, smiling at the boy before her.

The hugged briefly then he asked, "Would you take a picture with me Haley?"

She nodded and smiled, "Sure Jake."

Mrs. Jaglieski following close behind and camera ready. "Oh Haley, it's so nice to have a picture of the two of you, it means so much to Jacob."

After a series of similar poses, Mrs. Jaglieski's needs were sated and she left the two alone.

"I just wanted –"

"Let me –"

They spoke and stop at the same time.

"No you go –"

"You can go-"

They laughed before Haley insisted, "You first Jake."



"Ok. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how things turned out Haley, what happened – I shouldn't have taken things that far. I just want you to know I really did love you, well do love you, but I'm happy if you're happy with Nathan."

The sincerity and kindness behind his statement nearly moved Haley to tears, "I really loved you too Jake and I don't regret what happened." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Please stay in touch."

He nodded, "Of course I will."

With one more hug they separated in search of their respective friends. Haley found Nathan a few groups away, he had obviously seen everything.

"Hey Nate." She greeted, slipping her hand into his.

He gave her palm a brief squeeze, his eyes searching hers for answers, "Is it over?"

She nodded, "It has been for a long time – I was just tying up loose ends."

"Ok, good." He kissed her temple, "Let's get out of here, my parents are gone and I have the place to myself."

She giggled, "Sounds like a good idea."

xXx

Haley was nervous, but a good kind of nervous. Her and Nathan had been dating for nearly six months but after things with Jake having been so fast Haley wanted to take things slow this time around and Nathan had agreed.

Still she felt like tonight was the night for them, Karen and Keith had gone away for the week on a couples cruise to work on their marriage and Lucas had seen it as an opportunity to spend the night at Peyton's.

After promising her parents she was also sleeping over Peyton's Haley had slipped over to the Scott household and into Nathan's waiting arms.

It had only been ten months since they had started high school and Nathan had changed so much. He had grown an inch and was now 6'2" and his frame had filled out into a muscular, more mature body. Even his face looked more mature; his blue eyes sparkled more than ever.

Haley noted all this from her place on the couch, watching as he attempted to find the remote. "Nathan, don't worry – we don't have to watch TV."

He shook his head, "No, we, uh, I think, we should, yeah, watch, uh, TV." He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, refusing to look at her.



She held back a giggle at his nerves, getting up slowly and walking behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "We could just go upstairs."

He turned still in her arms, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and winked at him. For the first time he was nervous and she was the aggressor, she liked the change in roles.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Once upstairs Nathan didn't need much direction. He easily removed her shirt and his own, leaving the two of them topless, his body on top of hers. For a while he had been mesmerized with her breasts, his fingers flicking at her nipples, unsure of what to do.

He unsurely leaned down, attaching her lips to her lift nipple, sucking and licking like he had imagined doing in many dreams.

Her moans caused his pants to feel even tighter.

"You could just take them off." Haley purred, noticing his discomfort. He nodded soundlessly, slipping out of them quickly and pulling his boxers before returning to his position above her.

She looked at his penis in fascination, the night with Jack she hadn't done much of anything – this time she wanted to be an equal participant.

She pushed him off of her and then stood, taking his hand and leading him towards the wall, Nathan leaned back against it eager for what was to come.

She kneeled before him, looking nervously up at him before closing her eyes and slowly him into her mouth, she licked and sucked like Jake had taught her, the little whimpers Nathan was making and his hands running through her hair encouraging her.

All the times with Jake she had been unsure – doing only what he told her, too nervous to enjoy it.

Nathan cried out and then released in her mouth watching as she swallowed it languidly before pulling her up for a kiss.

She separated from him, "You weren't supposed to do that, now we can't have sex."

Jake had always released in her mouth then gone soft instantly leaving her with the impression that once was the maximum.

Nathan just laughed using his left hand to pull her towards him for another kiss and occupying his right hand with pumping his shaft.

They stumbled back towards the bed and he laid her down, kneeling before her and slowly spreading her legs. She resisted at first, nervous, but gave in knowing she wanted it.



He went with instinct, licking and sucking all over, his tongue exploring an area he had never been privileged enough to see. Haley's moans urged him on, his fingers seeking her entrance, her slipped one in but felt a barrier and pulled back, leaning on his haunches.

"Hales…"

She leaned on her elbows looking at him, "It's called a hymen Nate, it breaks don't worry." She rolled her eyes; this took the passion out of things.

"I thought only versions had…" He stammered, his words wandering off.

"I only did it once Nate." She scooted towards him, kissing him as she began to touch herself, "I promise it's ok." She whispered into his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, pulling away again, "I don't want to hurt you like he did."

She shook her head, "It's ok Nathan."

He nodded before tackling her back down, kissing her all over – her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, the valley between her breasts.

Haley didn't even notice him pulling a condom from his discarded pants and expertly putting it on.

"Ready?" He asked, not sure how he was holding himself back at this point.

She nodded; her eyes wide as she looked up at him. He laced their hands together, two of hers in one of his and pined them over her head before slowly entering her. She grimaced slightly at first but when he hit the barrier and broke it she gasped in pain withering below him.

He contemplated stopping but all inhibitions were lost at that point and at last he plunged all the way into her, releasing her hands so she could wrap them around his neck, digging her nails into the tender skin of his back as she bite his neck.

They stayed wrapped in one another for a while until the pain subsided and he began to move slowly inside of her, gradually picking up speed.

Hours later as they lay in bed, Haley wrapped securely in his arms, they didn't notice the flash of a camera coming from the window across the room.

xXx

Summer was a lazy time in Tree Hill; most people were either at the beach, the local pool club or in their own air conditioned homes cursing the heat.

The ocean scared Haley and pool clubs were dirty in her mind so instead she chose to spend the day inside with Peyton, painting each other's nails and gossiping about the Scott brothers.



"How was it Hales?" Peyton finally asked, she had tried to contain her questions but as a newly de-virginized teen she need someone to talk to.

Haley looked up biting her lip but smiling all the same, "Really good. He was so gentle and so nervous. At one point he was… Nevermind."

"Nu-huh girly, now you have to tell me, spill." Peyton said nudging her friend in a joking manner.

Haley blushed, "He was uhh, fingering me and other stuff and he hit my hymen and he just stopped… He got so scared because he thought since me and Jake had, you know, I wouldn't have one."

Peyton dissolved in a fit of giggles, "Luke was the same way. He was so nervous he would hurt me, then he was nervous that it wouldn't break or that it would hurt HIM to break it. Let's just say it took a couple of tries to convince him."

"Oh boys…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Predator**

**Chapter Eight**

_August 14th_

Nathan stared at Haley dressing from his position on his bed, his eyes following her lazily around the room.

"Have you seen my shorts? Nathan, hello, earth to Nathan." Her voice was aggravated as she waved her hand in his dazed face.

He shook his head slightly and looked up, "Huh?"

"Shorts. Have you seen them?"

"Uh yeah, over there on my desk chair." He pointed to the crumpled denim flung over the back of the chair.

Haley slipped them on quickly, pulling her auburn hair up into a ponytail and turning once again to face him.

"It's late Nate, I should be getting home. Don't want Tay to worry."

He lifed himself off the bed and was hovering over her instantly, "Don't." He whispered, his lips finding hers as he kissed her deeply. He pulled away and studied her with his lustful post-sex eyes.

This was only the third time they had had sex. Although both enjoyed it it wasn't the most important thing in their young relationship. Friends, beach days and day trips had taken up most of their summer and they spent most nights cuddling until Haley had to go home or visa-versa.

"Please don't leave." He said, playfully pulling her towards the bed, his knees buckled on contact and he fell backwards, dragging her over with him.

She giggled, nuzzling his neck and whispering into it, "You know I have to."

He nodded, "Ok, let me walk you then."

She shook her head, pulling away and standing up, "No Nathan, it's late. I'll be fine. We're in Tree Hill for god sakes, nothings going to happen."

"Ok." He conceded, still uneasy at the prospect but he knew fighting with her was futile.

She smiled, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

xXx

The late summer air was chilly and Haley pulled her sweater closer around her as she walked the dimly light streets between her house and Nathan's. School was starting in two days and Haley was nervous. If freshman year had taught her anything, it was to expect the unexpected.

A car turned onto the street she was on but she thought nothing of it until she realized it was driving slowly behind her instead of passing her like most others had. Her hands fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone and she pulled it out dialing the first number that came to mind.

"Haley? Do you know what time it is? What's going on?" His voice was groggy with sleep and she instantly cursed herself for calling him; sometimes she was such a baby.

"Hey Jake. Sorry I didn't realize the time. I'll just go."

He seemed more awake as he assured her, "No its fine, whats going on though? Are you ok?"

"I'm scared Jake, and I'm just being a baby. Nevermind. It's just, I'm walking home and someones following."

"Haley get somewhere well light right now." His voice sounded alarmed, scaring her more. She heard the car stop behind her and then a minute later a hand grabbed her around the waist causing her to scream.

"Haley...Haley!!"

She struggled with the figure before dropping her cell phone, the stranger covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her towards the car, leaving the cell phone on the sidewalk.

xXx

Nathan was laying in bed, staring up at the his ceiling, enjoying the last official day of summer. It was nearly one in the afternoon and by this point he would normally be over Haley's or out somewheres with her and Lucas and Peyton. But she hadn't called him and he figured she was getting stuff ready for the next day; she was the only person he knew who could get so much joy out of back to school supply shopping.

He heard his door open and sat up groggily, "Hey man ever hear of knocking?" He asked, giving Lucas an annoyed look.

"Haley's mom just called Nathan, she's missing."

Instantly panic took over causing him to jump out of bed and hurriedly pull on basketball shorts and a Ravens Hoop tee, he slid into his sneakers and was already half way out the door when Lucas realized what he was doing.

"Nathan! Where are you going?"

He stopped on the front steps and turned to face his brother, "To find Haley." The answer seemed so simple, of course he was going to find her, he was sure she had just wandered off to a friends or something. Nothing happened to her, it was impossible.

"Look Peyton's already over at the James' and I told her that I would get you and head over. The police are all over it Nathan, they're going to find her." He assured his brother, then with a deep breath he looked way and mumbled, "They'll find who did it."

"Who did what? What are you talking about Luke?"

"It was Jake who called the police, I guess Haley called him cause she was scared and some car was following her. He said they were talking then she dropped the phone and he heard her scream and a car pull away. He called the Tree Hill police right away and they found her cell but not her."

Nathan looked struck as he stared at his brother, "No... no. She's fine, Jagielski's lying, she would never call him anyways. It's probably some joke, Haley loves stupid jokes." He started walking again, his feat heavier, "She's the only one who thinks her jokes are funny you know. I just laugh cause I don't want her to feel bad."

"Nathan, c'mon man. Mom and Dad are heading over after work, everyones gonna get together there until we hear something." Lucas reached for his brothers shoulder to stop him but Nathan shook him off.

"I have to find her."

"Nathan, she could be in a different state by now, you can't find her on foot."

"Let go of me Lucas!" Nathan fought desperately against his brothers firm hold before crumpling, the tears welling up in his eyes releasing at last. "I let her walk home man, I let her go by herself, if I didn't, if I had gone, if, if she had stayed - it's my fault."

"Don't say that. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I let her leave, I let her walk home in the middle of the night alone. Oh god. What if she isn't ok? What am I gonna do?"

"She'll be fine."

xXx

**Ok there you go guys! Just a little chapter to let you know that I'm back. I don't know how frequently I'll be writing considering I'm crazy with school and 30+ hours a week of work right now. I'll try to update again sunday if not sooner. Enjoy!!! (Thanks to my loyal readers, btw)**


End file.
